Inesperadamente
by Monoko-chan
Summary: Stuart Harold Tuss Pot, un joven de cabellos azules, apuesto, que encuentra trabajo en una tienda de teclados, hasta que un loco estrella su automóvil contra Stuart y contra la tienda dejándolo mal de salud. Ambos deben ir a juicio.


**Capítulo 1.**

**Inesperadamente.**

Stuart Harold Tuss Pot, un joven menor de 20 años, atractivo, con ojos grandes y marrones, de cabellos azules ordenados en mechones de cabellos despeinados, alto, de tronco pequeño y piernas largas, poseía una radiante y hermosa sonrisa y su piel era clara.

Esa mañana de junio llovía, y él llevaba una sudadera verde militar, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul oscuro. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de una tienda de teclados con el gorro de la sudadera sobre su cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces sonrió y, decidido, abrió la puerta escuchando la campanilla de la entrada, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla sobre él, llevando su mano a apartar el gorro de su cabeza. Entre abrió la boca para contemplarla con curiosidad, hasta que una puerta rechinó atrás de los teclados. Stuart se volvió a mirar quién era, y vio a un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, ojos verdes, no tan alto como Stuart, pero era alto, y tenía la piel clara. El chico sonrió radiantemente al mirar a Stuart, y exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Stu, hermano! –dijo cruzando el mostrador, acercándose a Stuart. –Has venido. En verdad has venido –saludando a Stuart. –Pasa, pasa.

-Gracias, Carl –se limitó en decir, feliz de verle.

Stuart asintió con una sonrisa y fue tras él, Carl era un viejo amigo, y le había contactado para pedirle trabajo. A Stuart le llamaba la atención los teclados, y Carl le había dado trabajo en su tienda. Stuart comenzó a trabajar ahí, y Carl sabía tocar el teclado.

Estuvo trabajando mucho tiempo, le gustaba mucho estar ahí y su interés por tocar el teclado despertó. Fue cuando Carl le enseñó y Stuart aprendió sin problemas. Y habían sido unas cuantas semanas de que trabajaba ahí, sin esperar a una persona que le cambiaría la vida…

Era una tarde de septiembre, el sol estaba alto, pero no hacía calor. Stuart estaba sonriente, como siempre, y salió a limpiar el vidrio de los teclado que se veían de adentro hacia afuera. En la calle en la cual estaba la tienda, era completamente tranquila, a pesar de que hubiese muchas personas ahí todos los días. Ese día, curiosamente, había menos personas que lo normal, y no había mucho ruido.

El silencio era tranquilo, Stuart limpiaba pensativo, sin dejar de sonreír. Pero aquel silencio tranquilo rompió ante un automóvil acelerar. El sonido del motor era tan fuerte, que Stuart se volvió, y lo miró venir a lo lejos, cuando, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de dirección: ahora se dirigía a Stuart.

Abrió los ojos como plato y el susto le hizo permanecer inmóvil. ¿Qué haría en ese momento? Aún el automóvil podía desviarse, pero Stuart se quedó ahí, y cerró los ojos para no mirar nada. Sólo escuchó el sonido de los vidrios romperse y caer al suelo, y él con esos pedazos… Todo se volvió negro.

‡

Cuando Stuart volvió a abrir los ojos, miró un foco blanco que, al principio, veía dos de ellos, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Giró la cabeza y miró cortinas verdes colgadas de tubos y ganchos a su alrededor, tenía un tubo incómodo colocado en su nariz, y otro inyectado en la vena de su brazo, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba vendada y miró que de entre las cortinas Carl se asomaba para mirarlo.

-¡Has despertado! –exclamó sonriente, entrando, y de tras de él un hombre mayor con una libreta, un bolígrafo y una bata blanca.

Stuart asintió con la cabeza y una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –confundido al mirar al hombre de la bata blanca y el sitio en el que estaba.

Carl iba a explicarle, pero su sonrisa permaneció radiante de felicidad, hasta mirarlo de cerca. Lo miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se deshizo para ponerle atención. Stuart igual deshizo su sonrisa y lo miró asustado.

-¿Qué sucede Carl? –quiso saber, preocupado.

Carl quiso llevar la mano a su rostro, pero se limitó en mirar al hombre de la bata blanca. Stuart igual lo hizo, pero Carl y el hombre de la bata blanca intercambiaron miradas confusas, y Carl asintió. Stuart miró a su amigo, y él a Stuart, sonriéndole amargamente.

-Todo estará bien, amigo –dijo Carl, sin más, y en seguida salió.

Stuart lo miró irse, confuso. Quiso sentarse, pero los tubos incómodos no se lo permitieron. Suspiró y se recostó de nuevo, se sentía estúpido.

-Ese loco… ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! –dijo el hombre de la bata blanca, aún de espaldas; y se dio vuelta con una pequeña lámpara para mirar a Stuart. -¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo iluminando a Stuart con la lámpara. –Sigue la luz con tus ojos.

Stuart lo hizo, pero en realidad era difícil para él seguirla. En el fondo se alarmó, y miró al hombre de la bata blanca con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-Muy bien, señor –dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

El hombre de la bata blanca sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, entonces apagó la pequeña lámpara y la puso a un lado. Se sentó a su lado, y con un suspiro lo miró preocupado.

-Ves bien, pero tus reflejos… -volvió a suspirar, y siguió hablando. –Un loco estrelló su carro contra la tienda –empezó a explicar. –Y contra ti –dijo con seriedad, mientras se quitaba su estetoscopio y lo ponía a un lado. –Trató de asaltar la tienda, pero no sé en qué mente estúpida cabe estrellar su automóvil. Debo decirte que tu ojo derecho…

En ese momento, el hombre de la bata blanca sacó un espejo y se lo puso en frente. Stuart hizo una expresión horrorizada: su ojo era oscuro. Se llevó la mano a su ojo, sin decir una palabra. La impresión no le permitía hablar.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –con una voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, puedes ver bien, después de todo. Ese hombre que te hizo esto, acababa de salir de la cárcel, y ha vuelto a juicio. Tú irás cuando estés mejor.

Stuart le dirigió una mirada llena se horror, tendría que ir a juicio con el hombre que le había hecho eso, pero entendió los motivos y asintió.


End file.
